The Hardest Part of All
by Gabygoo
Summary: He's faced aliens, monsters, death and destruction, but for Son Gohan, the greatest challenge he's had to face is...having to sit still for 25 hours. (One-Shot)


Sometimes, it's the small things in life that are the hardest.

You'd think that having to master a legendary sword that I could scarcely lift without going Super Saiyan would be the most difficult thing of all, but that feels like nothing compared to my biggest challenge yet – sitting still for 25 hours.

It's been 6 hours since the 'ritual' started – the strange dance that the Elder Kai has performed on me that will supposedly increase my power beyond my own limitations. I don't feel any different. Not yet. In all honesty, I'm starting to believe that this entire thing is some kind of joke the Kai is pulling on us – something to amuse him after being trapped in that sword for who knows how long. But Majin Buu is apparently ravaging Earth. Even if this ritual does nothing, we have to at least try. My father has returned to the Otherworld. If the Fusion technique that he was telling me about fails, then I'm the only one left to stop Majin Buu from destroying anything else. And I know, in my current state, I'm no match for him.

So now, all I have to do is wait. Wait and sit still.

I thought I was a very patient person, but 6 hours…it's a long time, and apparently I have…19 hours to go.

19 hours? Just hearing that makes me disappointed. I'm not even a third of the way through yet.

Turning my head, I'm just looking at my surroundings, trying to see if anything is happening. The planet of the Kaioshin is quite unusual, with its pink sky and blue-ish grass. It sort of reminds me of Namek. And, like Namek, I haven't seen another inhabitant anywhere. It's totally devoid of life, besides the strange ensemble that I've ended up with.

My father is sleeping under a tree. Until now, I didn't realise that dead people needed to rest, just like humans. It might be just because my father has a body. I'm not sure.

And now I have an overwhelming desire to ask someone about it. But I don't want to wake my father up. Even if he _is_ dead, I doubt he'd appreciate the interruption.

The Supreme Kai and Kibito are standing near him. Unlike my father, they either don't need to sleep or just prefer not to. Perhaps they want to pay attention to Majin Buu's ki, so they know if the boys have succeeded in the Fusion or not.

…I can't believe Goten is going to be fighting Majin Buu. I wish I could talk to him right now, to tell him to be brave, and to never falter, even if things seem rough. No, but what I really want is for this ritual to be over with! That way, I'll be able to fight in their stead, and Goten and Trunks won't need to be hurt at all.

I just hope they're alright. I hope _everyone_ is alright. I have no idea what's going on on Earth right now, and, in a way, that's probably the worst thing. They could all be dead, as far as I know. Goten, Mum, Piccolo, Bulma...

And Videl. What happened to Videl? Last time I saw her, she was leaving to let us handle Babidi.

If everything went to plan, she's safe. Or at least as safe as she's going to be with Majin Buu ravaging the planet.

…I don't know why, but I suddenly have a desire to get up and _demand_ to go back, right now!

I almost do it, but something stops me. It's that inner voice, the one that's telling me, "There are more important things right now, Gohan. Videl is one person. But if you wait, you can get strong enough to defeat Buu, if this ritual works. And then…then you can save _everyone_."

So I forget about that and try and concentrate on something else.

In front of me, the Elder Kai is sitting, hands outstretched. It seems so simple, what he's doing. Even the strange dance he did felt like something he almost made up on the spot. It's almost like anyone could learn this ritual. It's just too simple for what he promises the outcomes will be.

Apparently, this can make me the strongest warrior in the universe. I don't know how I feel about that.

I know I should be eager, or at the very least grateful. Who _wouldn't_ want to be the strongest warrior in the universe?

I guess the answer to that is…me.

Don't get me wrong, I _did_ sign up for this. I agreed to it. But I can't help but feel a little apprehensive. The last time someone offered to forcibly release my full power…that was Cell. And I remember too well how that ended. I never, _never_ want to be like that again. After Cell was defeated, only then did I realise how cruel I had become. It was…it was completely unlike me! Cell was _terrified_ of me, by the end! I just don't want to lose control of myself, to forget about what makes me _me_.

And I have this annoying doubt that's clouding my mind. Something I've always noticed is that, whenever I get more powerful, whenever I'm strong enough to be sure of myself, someone _dies._ First it was Tenshinhan and Piccolo against the Saiyans, then it was Krillin against Freeza, and finally my father against Cell. It's happened so often, that I'm worried that my power _itself_ has something to do with it. It's like the universe is _warning_ me against getting stronger. It's saying, "Don't do it, Son Gohan. You know you can't win. Not without someone dying due to your own actions."

If Father was awake right now, I'm sure he'd say it was me overthinking things. And then he'd say, "If someone _does_ die, we can just wish them back with the Dragon Balls!"

I wish I could be more like my father.

It's been 7 years since I last saw him, but he hasn't changed a bit. Both in terms of physical appearance, and in personality. And, once I return to the world of the living, I'm never going to see him again.

But I've accepted that. I've long accepted my father isn't coming back. Really, I'm just ecstatic that I've had more time with him in the first place, even if it was due to horrible circumstances.

…my legs are getting really cramped. Maybe if I shift my position a little…

The Elder Kai tut-tuts at my movements. I don't know what he's expecting. Even half-Saiyans can have a loss of circulation. I think that's why my legs are cramped.

I stand up, careful not to move my feet from the starting position, and stretch a little. That feels better. At least, a little bit. But standing for a long time is even more uncomfortable, so I sit down again.

"You'd better not get too complacent," the Elder Kai tells me as I sit down. "If you move out of the circle, this entire thing will have been worthless."

I sigh. "Sorry," I apologise. I'm trying my hardest to sit still, but I can't keep it up forever. I don't think anyone could keep it up forever. All I can do is sit in this circle. I don't know if I'm allowed to sleep, because I might move out of the circle while I'm out. I can't walk around, really. I can't do anything for these 25 hours.

And then an awful thought strikes my mind. "Um, Elder Kai, sir?" I start.

The deity looks at me in annoyance. "What is it?"

"Wh-what happens if….if I need to go to the bathroom?"

He scoffs. "Do you think there is a lavatory around here? We don't cater to morals in this world very often."

 _I was just going to go in one of the trees,_ I think, but there are more pressing matters about this to think about.

"But…I can't move from this spot, can I? So, how am I supposed to…" I leave the question hanging.

The Elder Kai looks at me strangely, then goes back to his magazine.

Did…did he just ignore me? I think he ignored me.

What is he doing? Doesn't he realise how important this is? This whole ritual? I know it was a stupid question, but he's acting like I'm not even important! Aren't I going to be the strongest warrior in the universe? He should at least give me a little respect!

…calm down, Gohan. This isn't worth getting worked up over. And once this is over, I won't have to worry about this, ever again.

But then I'll have to fight Majin Buu. At least, I might have to. And last time I tried to do that…

Now that I think about it, I'm almost savouring this moment.

How much longer?

Oh. Right. 19 hours. I forgot.

At this rate, the 'ultimate warrior' will have completely lost his mind by the time it's over.

The Supreme Kai gives me a look of encouragement. He must understand my frustration at least a little bit.

I smile back.

I can get through this. I've gone through worse, haven't I? I'm the boy who defeated Cell! I'm…

I was about to say 'I'm strongest in the universe', but that's not true anymore. I guess…I'm _third_ strongest in the universe. After my dad. And Vegeta.

And Majin Buu, so make that fourth.

Although…do dead people count? And do Goten and Trunks count, if they're fused?

OK, enough semantics.

My point still stands, doesn't it? Even if I'm not the most powerful _now_ , I've still gone through a lot. I can do this. I _will_ do this.

And when this is over, Majin Buu won't know what hit him.

 **[AN: I don't know why I wrote this. But I thought this concept was always a little weird. And seriously, did Gohan ever need to pee? These are the kinds of pointless details that I obsess over. For some reason.]**


End file.
